More than friends
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: The fairies have been friends for a long time, but they all have now developed a new kind of feeling for each other. However, Tink also develops a feeling for Bobble as well. She is then pressured to choose between him and her friends.


**This is my first Femslash. I thought I should shake it up and try something new. There are going to be numerous surprises in this story. I've been hearing that there haven't been many femslashes other than the one that bcd made but this one is going to be very surprising. I don't think that this will count as a femslash, but here it is.  
><strong>

**Warning: Rated M for sexual content. But no cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney fairies. **

The fairies had been friends for since...ever. They were almost always together and they hung out everyday. They were all best friends, but some of fairies had had closer relationships with others. Pretty soon, their friendship had reached it's max. Anyone knew everything about anyone else. But now, because their friendship had reached full capacity it was about to reach an entirely new level.

Tink was in her house one day, anxiously pacing the floor. Her heart was racing.

"Where are they?" she whispered to herself eagerly awaiting the arrival of her friends. On her coffee table was a stack of chick flick DVDs. Tink peeked inside her bedroom to see if everything was set up perfectly. Afterward, she scrambled around the house to make sure that all the windows and curtains were closed tightly. She then came back into the living room. She took one more look out her door and there were her friends approaching. It wasn't long until they had reached her door. They all gathered around with the same anticipation and anxiousness as Tink. Their hearts were all racing and they were breathing heavily.

"Okay, are ya'll ready?" said Rosetta with a faint gulp.

"I'm so nervous. Why are we doing this?" asked Fawn silently.

"We just need to get this out of our systems Fawn." said Iridessa.

"We've been friends for so long. I can't believe what were about to do." said Silvermist very nervously.

"Well it's either this...or...who knows what." said Rosetta.

"Listen, before we go in, I just wanted you guys to know that...I love you all so much." said Fawn feeling very sure.

"I love you guys too." said Sil.

"Same here." said Iridessa.

They all hugged each other and finally knocked on the door. Tink answered it. They fairies were just silent for a moment before Tink finally spoke.

"Hey." she said silently.

"Hey." said Rosetta in the same manner.

"Come on in."

They all walked in quite slowly. When they did, it was pretty dark. The only inches of light you could see were the one's that were faintly showing through the curtains. Tink closed the door and they all gathered around each other.

"Okay listen, before we get started, I think there are a few things we need to discus." said Tink. "We've all been friends for very long. We all know each other, we've been together through the greatest and worst of times, but I now I'm starting to feel something even more for you guys."

"Were all feeling it sugarcane. " said Rosetta starting to sweat a little with nervousness.

"We need to do this even if we really don't want to." said Iridessa. "Cause I'm really gonna feel dirty after this."

"It's okay, if we don't do it now, we'll probably never do it. We need to get this over with."

The fairies all nodded at each other. They all went into Tink's room. There were scented candles, Tink had layed out many roses and flower petals, and her blankets were extra comfortable. Tink closed and locked the door behind them.

"I think we should start in small groups first." said Silvermist. "I'll pair up with Fawn."

"Good idea Sil. " said Tink. "Me, Rosetta, and Iridessa will be over hear. Then we'll work ourselves up."

Sil and Fawn went over to the right side of the bed. Sil sat down and Fawn sat her lap facing her face to face. Moved their heads in slowly and kissed very passionately. Fawn started stroking Sil's left breast. She soon slid her hand up Sil's shirt and started feeling it. Sil made faint moans in between their kissing. Iridessa, Rosetta and Tink already had their shirts off, kissing each other back and forth. Tink was able to tilt Rosetta over and get on top of her. Their breasts pressed up against each other. Iridessa got on top of Tink and started kissing her neck.

Back on the other side, Fawn finally got a hold on Sil's shirt and guided her to take it off. Sil proceeded and the shirt slid up over her head. Fawn vigorously threw it over near the window. Sil got a hold of Fawn's straps on her shirt and slid them off her shoulders. They stopped kissing for a moment. It had felt so good that Sil still had her eyes closed. Fawn had hers closed too but she knew Sil VERY well and was able to pinpoint were her breasts were. When she found them, she started sucking on the right one and stroked the left one with her right hand. Sil didn't moan but had her eyes closed tightly and breathed heavily in and out.

"That feels so good." she whispered.

Meanwhile Rosetta was feeling around her vagina as Tink was kissing her neck. Rosy managed to get enough room to finger herself. Iridessa was moving her pelvis up and down as if she was doing Tink doggy style. Tink soon moved off of Rosetta. Tink sat down on the edge of the bed. Iridessa got down on her knees in front of her. She moved her head in between Tink's legs and started licking her vagina. Rosetta didn't mind watching them. She just sat near and masturbated.

Sil was beginning to moan louder and louder as Fawn batted her tongue on her nipple.

"That's it dewdrop thats i-" It felt so good, Sil could barely get any words out.

Fawn then started to lick with her tongue. Sil had her eyes shut tightly. Fawn then began to finger Sil with her left hand. She went faster, and faster, and faster until finally...

"UHH!" yelled Fawn pushing Sil over and jumping on her.

"Come over here Rose-" Tink said to Rosetta before Iridessa could spit on her vagina, lubricating it.

Rosetta came over and she and Tink began to kiss. They stroked each other's breasts while doing this. Tink then responded by spitting on Rosy's shoulder and then licking it off. Rosetta moved down and began sucking on one of Tink's breasts.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the fairies were pretty much now switched and completely naked. Fawn was laying on one part of the bed with Sil and Tink sucking on each part of her breasts. Tink had bought a few dildos for them to use. Rosetta doing Iridessa in a doggy style.<p>

"Faster, faster, FASTER!" yelled Iridessa as Rosetta humped her vigorously.

"IT"S GOING IN DEEP SUGAARR!" screamed Rosetta going faster. She grabbed one of Dessa's breasts from under her. She began to now ride her like a bull in a rodeo.(She is southern). She was riding so fast, she and Dessa's hair began to friz up.

"Do it to me Rosy!." Iridessa panted. "DO-IT-TO-MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HERE IT COMES!" yelled Rosy.

The cum spurted out fast and began dripping on the blankets. Rosetta stopped and panted as she slowly took the dildo out of Dessa's tailpipe. They both began to pant slowly. Rosetta laid her head on Dessa's back. Her breasts were pressed on top. She then started taking some of the cum dripping down and began licking it off her fingers.

"Your cum tastes so good sugar." said Rosetta out of breath.

Soon the girls were now all in bed together. They were once again switched. This time, Iridessa had on dildo and was in the missionary position with Silvermist. The blankets were dragged over them both. Sil panted as Iridessa forced the dildo inside and out. Tink, Fawn, and Rosetta were on the other side under the blankets. Tink and Fawn both had on dildos and were forcing them inside Rosetta both from in front and behind her. Fawn was in the front kissing Rosy passionately while Tink was in the back humping her quickly.

All of this motion was rocking the bed in all kinds of directions. They each had cummed a couple of times so they all were a bit wet and sticky. Some of them were screaming very loudly. After another hour, they all took a nap to rejuvenate. Their hair were all frizy from the vibrations.

* * *

><p>Soon after, they all emerged from the house. They had their clothes back on though they all smelled like...well, sex.<p>

"Okay let's not tell anyone about this." said Rosetta fixing her shirt.

"Agreed." said Sil. "I'm taking a long shower."

"Me too." said Iridessa fixing her hair.

"I'm glad we did this. Now we can move on." said Fawn.

The fairies all looked at each other and smiled. Even though they were all friends, they all couldn't help but feel a little more. They responded to this feeling by kissing each other romantically. Some eyes were shifting to make sure that no one was watching.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you guys around." said Tink.

"Bye everyone said Fawn flying off."

The others said their goodbyes and all flew in different directions.

**Well there you go. I had lengthened it. Please review.**


End file.
